Peridotdorito Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 April 2016
17:54:06 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 17:54:11 !Owner 17:54:11 Ditto Creeper Bot, My Owner is Ditto Creeper Bot 17:54:19 !seenon 17:54:19 I have not seen n. Sorry. 17:54:20 Ditto Creeper Bot: !seen enabled 17:54:25 !tellon 17:54:26 Okay! I will tell n that next time we meet. 17:54:26 Ditto Creeper Bot: !tell is now enabled 17:54:29 ;p 17:54:32 alrightie 17:54:35 An another bot 17:54:45 !seen Navid 1600 17:54:46 I have not seen Navid 1600. Sorry. 17:54:46 Ditto Creeper Bot: I haven't seen Navid 1600 17:54:50 good 17:55:02 both bots co exist on different platforms 17:55:06 (ydrage) 17:55:08 Dittodroid v4.0 (Cybotronian Data Log Diverter 0.3b). 17:55:08 !Version 17:55:15 !plugins 17:55:15 Ditto Creeper Bot, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::DiskLog, Chatbot::AutoTube, Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, SeenTell 17:55:28 !Knock knock 17:55:28 Whose There? 17:55:34 !r Dang 17:55:34 Dang Who? 17:55:37 Dang you 17:55:41 !haha 17:55:43 HAHAHAHAHAhahHAHA. 17:55:44 XD 17:55:54 There's a true Ruby bot 17:55:54 hmmm 17:56:05 I need to try to implement on JS 17:56:17 Hmm...I cant see anything 17:56:58 It's not from wikia 17:57:05 I'm hosting it from my pc itself 17:57:07 ;D 17:57:16 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 17:57:17 !seen Ditto Creeper Bot 17:57:17 Ditto Creeper Bot: They're here right now! 17:57:18 Heck I dunno, ask Ditto Creeper Bot 17:57:22 Xd 17:57:33 IIsTheBloominoko 17:57:33 K lol 17:57:33 L 17:57:33 L 17:57:33 L 17:57:33 L 17:57:33 O 17:57:33 O 17:57:44 !tell Ditto_Creeper_Bot Sup 17:57:45 Okay! I will tell Ditto_Creeper_Bot Sup that next time we meet. 17:57:47 Ditto Creeper Bot: You can't !tell yourself something! 17:57:51 XD 17:58:06 !Assistant 17:58:06 Ditto Creeper Bot, My Owner's awesome friend is Ditto Creeper Bot 17:58:11 !Creator 17:58:11 Ditto Creeper Bot, My Creator is Ditto Creeper Bot 17:58:17 hmmm 17:58:25 oh yeah 17:58:27 I removed those 17:58:30 Ditto can you do something to see the chat messages? 17:58:38 NERD! 17:58:39 hmmmmm 17:58:41 maybe 17:59:01 !yon 17:59:04 And I like nerds. 17:59:07 Thanks 17:59:14 !Knock knock 17:59:14 Whose There? 17:59:23 !r Get the boot bot 17:59:23 Get the boot bot Who? 17:59:30 not sure 17:59:34 HAHAHAHAHAhahHAHA. 17:59:35 !haha 17:59:37 ;p 17:59:40 Nerds end up being your boss. 17:59:57 ;D true 18:00:47 !tell Evil_Spirit_Scroll You're awesome 18:00:49 Ditto Creeper Bot: They're already here, go tell them yourself! 18:00:52 .... 18:01:07 !Thank Spirit Scroll 18:01:07 Thank you Spirit Scroll 18:01:11 ;P 18:01:58 Having fun? 18:02:03 I am. 18:02:05 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 18:02:33 Hey 18:02:55 I see the chat now 18:03:44 Someone here? 18:03:47 yes 18:03:49 me 18:03:50 ;D 18:04:03 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 18:04:06 .... 18:04:12 !seen Anyone 18:04:13 I have not seen Anyone. Sorry. 18:04:14 Ditto Creeper Bot: I haven't seen Anyone 18:04:18 It is me. The hooman! 18:04:29 !seen The Hooman 18:04:30 I have not seen The Hooman. Sorry. 18:04:31 Ditto Creeper Bot: I haven't seen The Hooman 18:04:34 ;d 18:04:38 Again i cant see anything 18:04:49 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 18:05:04 -!- IIsTheBloominoko has joined Special:Chat 18:05:14 !seen Molly 18:05:15 Evil Spirit Scroll: I haven't seen Molly 18:05:23 Life and death and love and birth and 18:05:24 Aaaaaagghhh 18:05:38 IIsTheBloominoko 18:05:38 K lol 18:05:38 L 18:05:38 L 18:05:38 L 18:05:38 L 18:05:38 O 18:05:38 O 18:05:40 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 18:06:00 Not you agein. 18:06:05 It clears me the window aaaaaghhhj 18:06:53 -!- IIsTheBloominoko has left Special:Chat 18:06:56 -!- IIsTheBloominoko has joined Special:Chat 18:07:06 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 18:07:34 It happens 18:07:56 -!- Robotic Peridot has left Special:Chat 18:10:48 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 18:10:54 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 18:11:01 !updatelogs 18:11:01 Ditto Creeper Bot: Logs updated (added ~0 to the cursed Mirror) 18:11:03 done 18:11:10 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 18:11:12 !updated 18:11:12 Ditto Creeper Bot: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 18:11:31 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 18:11:49 Hey peridoork! 18:12:06 Where is she? 18:12:41 -!- IIsTheBloominoko has left Special:Chat 18:12:42 -!- IIsTheBloominoko has joined Special:Chat 18:13:00 Life and death and resurrection 18:13:02 not sure who you're talking about 18:13:04 .............. 18:13:24 Ditto use the !restart command when you are done 18:13:27 The creator of the wiki....? 18:13:40 Peridoork 18:13:46 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 18:14:04 !restart 18:14:05 restarting... 18:14:13 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 18:14:18 Wat? 18:14:36 She's currently testing a bot 18:14:38 Is this a test?????? 18:14:42 K 18:14:43 She'll be back 18:14:46 yes 18:14:50 -!- IIsTheBloominoko has left Special:Chat 18:14:51 -!- IIsTheBloominoko has joined Special:Chat 18:14:56 Can I help? 18:15:01 hmm 18:15:04 It's up to her 18:15:18 OK....... I'll wait then 18:15:42 I saw something butcleared me again 18:15:58 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 18:16:15 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 18:16:30 -!- IIsTheBloominoko has left Special:Chat 18:16:32 -!- IIsTheBloominoko has joined Special:Chat 18:16:38 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 18:17:09 -!- Robotic Peridot has left Special:Chat 18:17:17 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 18:17:58 (rage) 18:18:14 interval to something more 18:18:16 or less 18:18:28 I'll see if I can do something about it 18:18:45 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 18:18:47 -!- IIsTheBloominoko has left Special:Chat 18:18:47 -!- IIsTheBloominoko has joined Special:Chat 18:18:56 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 18:19:47 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 18:19:53 !seenon 18:19:54 Ditto Creeper Bot: !seen enabled 18:19:54 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 18:20:59 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 18:21:00 I have not seen n. Sorry. 18:21:04 !seenon 18:21:05 Ditto Creeper Bot: !seen enabled 18:21:05 I have not seen n. Sorry. 18:21:19 Ditto Creeper Bot: Now exiting chat... 18:21:31 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 18:21:52 -!- Robotic Peridot has left Special:Chat 18:21:59 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 18:22:17 Wat. 18:22:21 Just. 18:22:29 Happened. 2016 04 25